Kuso Gaki Janai
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: Frau Birkin, si ketua Komisi Disiplin 07-Ghost Gakuen, suka sama Teito Klein, adik kelasnya. Tapi, apa Frau masih suka sama Teito setelah tahu Teito sama orang lain? Slight HakuTei & HyuuAya


**Kuso Gaki Janai**

Chap 1 : Kuso Gaki Janai!

Hola minna! Balik lagi nih di fandom 07-Ghost! Masih FraTei kok. Soalnya author emang suka pair FraTei sih! Mereka emang cocok banget dijadiin pairing. Ntar habis fic ini, author bakal bikin HyuuAya. Cekidot.

Chara :

Teito, Mikage, Konatsu, Kuroyuri = 1 SMA

Frau, Hyuuga, Haruse, Ayanami, Castor = 3 SMA

Hakuren, Labrador = 2 SMA

Summary : Frau Birkin, si ketua Komisi Disiplin 07-Ghost Gakuen, suka sama Teito Klein, adik kelasnya. Tapi, apa Frau masih suka sama Teito setelah tahu Teito sama orang lain? Slight HakuTei & HyuuAya

Akhir kata, RnR minna.

**Teito's POV**

Namaku Teito Klein. Murid kelas 1-2 07-Ghost Gakuen. Kalau kalian melihatku, mungkin aku terkesan seperti masih SD karena badanku yang kecil dan pendek. Punya kakak bernama Hyuuga. Aniki kelas 3 SMA sekarang.

Aku senang bisa bersekolah di sini. Bukan karena SMA 07-Ghost Gakuen ini adalah sekolah favorit, tapi aku punya banyak teman di sini. Hari-hariku di sekolah selalu kulewati dengan ceria. Namun, aku yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi pemurung.

Hanya karena satu orang. Kakak kelas, teman sekelas Hyuuga-nii, serta Ketua Komisi Disiplin sekolah ini. Namanya Frau Birkin. Mata biru, rambut pirang, badan tinggi, kulit agak kekuningan. Entah kenapa, dia bisa menjadi begitu populer di sekolah ini. Banyak anak perempuan di kelasku yang mengidolakannya. Mereka bilang, dia tampan.

Hari pertama aku mengenalnya, mungkin adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidupku. Hanya karena aku kehilangan dasiku setelah berganti pakaian, aku disuruh ke ruangan seragam hanya untuk bertemu si Frau itu. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Dia tersenyum mesum saat melihatku masuk ke ruangan itu.

**Flashback and Normal POV**

"Jadi kau yang namanya Teito Klein itu? Kuso Gaki." Kata Frau sambil menyeringai ke arah Teito. "Kuso Gaki Janai! Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa aku tidak memakai dasi sekarang!" kata Teito sambil membentak Frau. Tidak terima akan sikap Frau. "Dasi? Maksudmu ini?" Frau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung blazer seragamnya yang berwarna indigo itu. Sebuah kain yang panjangnya kira-kira 45 cm dan bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-biru-putih, ciri khas SMA 07-Ghost Gakuen itu, berada di genggaman tangan Frau. Di ujung dasi itu, ada label putih bertuliskan nama Teito. Sekedar tanda untuk berjaga-jaga apabila dasi itu hilang. Teito yang terkejut pun berusaha mengambil dasi itu dari tangan Frau.

"Kembalikan dasiku! Kau bisa mendapatkan dasiku dari mana?" Teito marah. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau barang kepunyaan – apalagi bagian dari seragam sekolah kita, dicuri orang lain? "Aku hanya memungutnya. Itu saja." Kata Frau santai. Karena sekarang Frau berdiri, mau tidak mau Teito pun harus berlompatan demi mendapatkan kembali dasinya tersayang. Tiba-tiba, Frau menunduk dan hendak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Teito. "Salahmu sendiri, Kuso Gaki. Kenapa kau tinggalkan dasimu di dalam ruang kelas? Kalau kau bawa dasi ini saat kau ganti pakaian, mana mungkin dasi ini bisa hilang begitu saja? Kau itu ceroboh, Kuso Gaki." Bisik Frau. "Baka! Kuso Gaki Janai!" balas Teito dengan membentak Frau.

"Jadi kasihan aku melihatmu. Ini, dasimu, Kuso Gaki. Dan, jangan ceroboh." Kata Frau sambil mengelus-elus kepala Teito. Teito akhirnya meninggalkan ruang seragam itu dengan tampang kesal yang terpancar dari wajahnya. "Teito Klein… Ah, aku tanya-tanya saja tentang anak itu pada Hyuuga. Hyuuga 'kan kakaknya." Kata Frau sambil menyeringai.

**End of Flashback.**

Pagi itu, belum banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah. Teito yang sudah tiba di sekolah cepat-cepat ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan PR Fisikanya yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum bel berbunyi. Saat hendak menuju ruang guru, tiba-tiba…

**Bruk!**

Teito menabrak seseorang sampai dia sendiri dan orang itu pun terjatuh. Buku PR Teito pun terjatuh. "Hontou ni Gomenasai." Kata Teito sambil berdiri dan memungut buku PR-nya yang ikut jatuh. "Tidak apa. Namamu siapa?" kata orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. "Teito Klein." Kata Teito. "Namaku Hakuren Oak. Senang bisa berkenalan" jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum ramah pada Teito. "Kau kelas berapa?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat rendah ke samping dan bermata violet itu. "Kelas 1-2." Jawab Teito. "Kalau aku kelas 2-4." Katanya sambil tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu Hakuren-senpai?" kata Teito. "Panggil saja Hakuren" kata Hakuren.

(**Kelas 1-2**)

"Hoi, Teito! Kau sudah mengumpulkan PR?" tanya Mikage, Konatsu, dan Kuroyuri kompak. Ya, mereka bertiga adalah teman dekat Teito. "Iya,sudah. Kenapa?" kata Teito. "Yah… Dimarahin Lance-sensei deh" kata Kuroyuri. "Kalau Konatsu?" tanya Mikage. "Di rumahku mati lampu semalam. Baru nyala tadi pagi." Kata Konatsu. "Yah, kita bertiga gak dapet contekan PR, deh." Kata mereka bertiga. "Aku punya ide" kata Kuroyuri riang. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong Aniki saja?" kata Kuroyuri. "Aku gak yakin kalo jawaban Haruse-nii benar. Kau saja yang minta bantu PR sama Haruse-nii biar nilaimu hancur. Aku minta bantuan Ayanami-senpai saja" kata Konatsu. "Oke! Ayo kita ke kelas 3-3!" kata mereka kompak. Teito cuma bisa tertawa kecil melihat ulah 3 sahabatnya itu.

(**Kelas 3-3**)

"Hei, Hyuuga" sapa Frau. "Apa, Pak Ketua? Mau mengerjai otouto-ku lagi? Jangan bilang kau menyukai Teito" sindir Hyuuga. "Kalau iya? Sekarang aku mau tanya, adikmu suka siapa?" kata Frau. "Mana aku tahu! Tanya sendiri saja pada orangnya!" balas Hyuuga. "Ayanami-senpai! Minta tolong!" kata Konatsu, Kuroyuri, dan Mikage. Ayanami yang sedang membaca novel menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, lalu tersenyum kepada ketiga adik kelasnya itu. "Ada apa? PR? PR Fisika, ya? Sini, biar kubantu" kata Ayanami ramah. Akhirnya, Ayanami menulis rumus beserta jawaban dari PR adik-adik kelasnya itu di secarik kertas, lalu menyuruh mereka bertiga menyalin apa yang ditulisnya di buku mereka masing-masing.. "Terima kasih, Ayanami-senpai" kata mereka bertiga yang dibalas Ayanami dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Aku heran. Kenapa, ya, Teito punya teman seperti mereka, Aya-tan?" Kata Hyuuga kepada ukenya, Ayanami. "Dibalik sifat ceroboh mereka, mereka itu teman yang baik menurutku" kata Ayanami. "Kau mau tahu, Aya-tan?" kata Hyuuga. "Apa? Jangan bilang soal kau bertengkar dengan Teito lagi di rumah. Aku tidak mau dengar hal konyol itu" kata Ayanami datar. "Soal Frau & Teito. Kelihatannya Frau menyukai Teito. Bagaimana menurutmu, Aya-tan? Sebagai anikinya, aku jelas tidak setuju. Mengingat Frau itu seorang playboy." kata Hyuuga. "Biarkan mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya." Kata Ayanami sambil berjalan ke bangkunya. Melanjutkan membaca novel lagi sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Hyuuga masih memikirkan kata-kata Frau tadi pagi. Hyuuga memang tidak peduli urusan Frau. Tapi kalau menyangkut adiknya? Hyuuga hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya adiknya tidak dijebak oleh cinta palsu Frau. Banyak siswi 07-Ghost Gakuen yang sudah berstatus mantan kekasih Frau. Saking khawatirnya Hyuuga, dia tidak berkonsentrasi belajar dan tidak menyadari kalau Miroku-sensei, guru IPS, memanggilnya 5 kali dan Athena, teman sebangkunya, sudah 15 kali menepuk pundaknya.

"**Hyuuga Klein! Berapa kali namamu harus kupanggil? Ada apa di dalam pikiranmu?**" bentak Miroku-sensei. Frau hanya terkekeh melihat Hyuuga seperti orang epilepsi begitu dia mendengar bentakan dari guru terkejam 07-Ghost Gakuen. Keringat dingin, kaki gemetar, dan mimik seperti habis melihat orang meninggal bangkit dari kuburnya. Castor, si murid teladan & Ketua Ekskul Kerajinan Tangan 07-Ghost Gakuen, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ayanami, si Ketua OSIS sekaligus semenya Hyuuga, terlihat datar-datar saja. Haruse si kapten futsal, hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sahabatnya itu seperti orang terkena ayan.

"Maaf,sensei. Saya hanya memikirkan masa depan. Hehehe" Hyuuga masih bisa tertawa padahal posisinya sekarang bisa dibilang antara hidup & mati. "Sekarang, lompat katak mengelilingi lapangan basket! Setelah itu, kau berjemur di lapangan sampai jam pulang sekolah! Setelah bel berbunyi, langsung ke ruang BP! Cepat!" kata Miroku-sensei. "Hai" kata Hyuuga.

**Hyuuga's POV**

Frau Birkin sialan! Ingin rasanya kuteriakkan kata-kata itu di tengah lapangan sekarang juga. Playboy kelas kakap satu itulah yang membuat pikiranku buntu. Dia bilang dia menyukai Teito? Jangan harap aku memuluskan jalannya untuk mendapatkan hati otoutoku.

Dia sudah menjadi playboy semenjak kami masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kata Castor, kalau dihitung-hitung, jumlah mantan kekasih Frau saat ini sudah ada 75. Sial! Aku tidak mau adikku menjadi yang ke-76! Kami-sama, kumohon. Jangan Teito yang selanjutnya!

Ingin adikku, Frau? Baik. Langkahi mayatku dulu sebelum kau menjadi seme adikku. Kulaksanakan hukumanku. Teito, saat aku sampai di rumah nanti, jangan lempari aku dengan sandal ayah. Hah, Kuso wa Frau!

**End of Hyuuga's POV & Normal POV**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seperti biasanya, Teito ke kelas 3-3 bersama Kuroyuri. Menemui kakak-kakak mereka untuk pulang bersama. Namun, hanya Kuroyuri yang menemukan Haruse. Teito? Dia tidak juga melihat Hyuuga. Hingga akhirnya, dia bertanya pada Ayanami yang baru selesai piket. "Ayanami-nii, lihat aniki, tidak?" kata Teito. "Hyuuga? Dia di ruang BP. Temui dia di sana saja" kata Ayanami sambil tersenyum hangat pada Teito. "Arigatou, Ayanami-nii" kata Teito sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas 3-3.

Ketika Teito sampai di pintu ruang BP, terlihat Hyuuga sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ada apa, aniki?" kata Teito. "Daijoubu, Tei-chan" kata Hyuuga sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Teito. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku Tei-chan, aniki!" kata Teito sambil mengejar Hyuuga yang lari ke lapangan parkir. Hyuuga? Hanya bisa berlari dan terkekeh melihat adiknya itu.

Sampai di rumah, Hyuuga dan Teito makan siang sebentar. Teito memasak nasi goreng untuk makan siang mereka. Keluarga Klein adalah keluarga yang terbilang kaya. Namun, semenjak sang ibu meninggal dunia & sang ayah pergi ke luar negeri mengurusi perusahaannya, maka Teito dan Hyuuga hanyalah tinggal berdua. Itulah yang membuat mereka hidup mandiri.

Walaupun mereka punya cukup banyak biaya bulanan pemberian ayahnya, tapi Hyuuga tetap berusaha mencari uang di luar dengan bekerja sampingan di restoran cepat saji dekat rumah mereka. Jika Hyuuga bekerja sampingan, Teito bertugas merapikan rumah yang terbilang cukup luas itu sendirian. Lagipula, sang Ayah hanya pulang sekali dalam 5 tahun.

Setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat, Hyuuga bekerja sampingan dari jam 3 sore sampai jam 9 malam. Biasanya, Hyuuga akan melihat Teito tertidur di kamar mereka. Setelah sampai di rumah, Hyuuga biasanya mengecek keperluan sekolah Teito dan juga miliknya untuk besok, memeriksa apakah PR sudah dikerjakan, dan sebagainya. Tak jarang, Hyuuga bisa tidur tengah malam setelah selesai mengerjakan PR dan belajar seperti hari ini. Tidak heran kalau Hyuuga & Teito mendapatkan nilai rapor yang bagus. Begitu juga dengan Ayanami, dan Haruse.

Hyuuga merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang disimpan di saku celananya. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan digenggamnya ponselnya yang berwarna hitam itu. Tanpa nama. 'Siapa yang SMS tengah malam begini? Tidak biasanya.' Batin Hyuuga.

**[From : 553-46-787-129**

Tidurlah, ini sudah tengah malam. Sepulang sekolah, tetaplah di kelas. Penting.

–Ayanami-

PS : Ini nomor baru Labrador. Simpan saja. Aku kehabisan pulsa.**]**

"Wakatta, Aya-tan. Konbanwa." Kata Hyuuga, lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan menyusul Teito ke alam mimpi.

Jam 4 pagi, Teito bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan . Setelah memasak dan menyajikannya di meja makan, Teito pun mengecek kalender untuk mengetahui tanggal berapa sekarang. "8 Juli…. Ini kan ulang tahun aniki!" kata Teito. Teito pun melepas celemeknya, lalu mandi. Setelah itu, dia memakai seragam yang sudah disetrikanya semalam. Tak lupa dia juga menyiapkan seragam Hyuuga yang juga telah disetrikanya semalam.

Hyuuga pun bangun dan mandi pagi. Lalu dia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan segera ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Pagi ini, Teito menyiapkan roti isi telur dadar, keju, daging, tomat, dan selada. Di meja makan juga sudah ada 2 gelas susu dan 2 kotak bekal. Yang hijau punya Teito, yang biru punya Hyuuga.

"Ohayou Teito" kata Hyuuga. "Ohayou. Aniki lupa sekarang hari apa?" kata Teito. "Ingat. Hari Jumat,kan?" kata Hyuuga sambil tertawa. Teito cuma diam sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. Hyuuga pun akhirnya menghabiskan sarapannya.

(**07-Ghost Gakuen Kelas 1-2**)

Frau yang sengaja datang pagi ke sekolah hendak masuk ke kelas 1-2, melihat orang yang disukainya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu Teito sudah datang? Karena, saat Hyuuga sudah hadir kelas, itulah saat Teito juga sudah hadir di kelas. Ternyata, cuma ada Teito sendiri di kelas itu. Kesempatan bagus untuk Frau bisa mendekati Teito sekarang.

"Hei, Kuso Gaki" kata Frau. "Kuso Gaki Janai!" balas Teito sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Tak mau dengar kata-kata itu. Menurut Teito, Frau bukan siapa-siapa. Walaupun dia seumuran dengan Hyuuga, tapi Hyuuga saja tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Kuso Gaki'. Paling-paling dipanggil 'Tei-chan'. "Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau manis juga" kata Frau, hendak menggoda Teito. Tapi kelihatannya Teito bukan orang yang peka.

"Oh. Kalau aku manis, harusnya aku dikerubungi semut dari tadi" balas Teito dengan nada & ekspresi yang nyaris datar. "Ya. Semutnya itu adalah aku" kata Frau. "Spesies semut baru? Badan tinggi, rambut pirang, dan mata biru?" kata Teito datar. Hendak menyindir Frau.

"Ada peribahasa 'Ada gula, ada semut', kan? Nanti, aku akan buat peribahasa 'Ada Kuso Gaki, ada Frau'. Bagaimana?" kata Frau dengan nada menggoda sambil mencolek dagu Teito dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak sadar kalau ada Hyuuga tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan terkepal. Hendak meninju Frau. "Apa yang kau bilang? Kau menyebut Teito 'Kuso Gaki'? Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Koro se, Kuso wa Frau Birkin!" Kata Hyuuga dengan sangat marah. "Stop! Aniki! Jangan berkelahi di sini!" kata Teito. "Kau menyukainya, Teito? Terserah!" kata Hyuuga. "Bukan! Kalau kalian berkelahi, Aniki akan masuk BP lagi. Aniki mau masuk BP lagi? Tidak 'kan?" kata Teito.

Hyuuga pun terdiam, lalu memeluk Teito. "Iya. Aniki janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Tapi, kau tidak menyukainya, kan?" Kata Hyuuga. "Tidak." Jawab Teito. Lalu, Frau & Hyuuga pun kembali ke kelas 3-3.

"Ingat 'kan yang semalam?" kata seseorang berambut abu-abu & bermata amethyst di belakang Hyuuga. Hyuuga pun menoleh ke belakang dan menjawab pertanyaan Ayanami. "Iya, Aya-tan. Aku masih ingat,kok." Kata Hyuuga sambil tersenyum. Ayanami pun balik tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Hyuuga. Hyuuga pun salah tingkah.

(**Kelas 3-3, sepulang sekolah**)

Hyuuga tetap di kelas sesuai janjinya pada Ayanami. Dia menemukan kotak berwarna hitam dengan secarik kertas di atas kotak itu dan membacanya. "Buka kotak ini dan kau akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi 5 detik setelahnya. Kotak apa ini? TNT? Jadi takut aku." Kata Hyuuga, sambil membuka kotak hitam itu dengan mata tertutup.

Benar saja, 5 detik kemudian, Ayanami, Haruse, Castor, Labrador, Teito, Kuroyuri, Mikage, Konatsu, dan Hakuren muncul dari bawah meja. Jadilah ruang kelas 3-3 berubah menjadi ruang pesta kecil-kecilan perayaan ulang tahun Hyuuga yang ke-18.

"Tanjoubi Omedettou, Hyuuga!" Teriak Ayanami, Haruse, Castor, Labrador, Teito, Kuroyuri, Mikage, Konatsu, dan Hakuren berbarengan. "Baka Aniki! Kupikir kau ingat hari ulang tahunmu. Saat kutanya sekarang hari apa, dia malah menjawab hari Jumat." Kata Teito sambil terkekeh.

"Potong kuenya, Hyuuga-senpai" kata Mikage. "Urusai! Mana kadonya?" kata Hyuuga. "Kami pikir kau lupa minta kado" kata saat mereka sibuk tertawa, Frau datang. Bukannya memberi Hyuuga ucapan selamat, malah mendekati Teito. "Ikut aku, Kuso Gaki" kata Frau. Hyuuga yang merasa Frau menghancurkan hari ulang tahunnya marah.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Teito? Teito, jangan dengarkan dia! Kau mau jadi korbannya yang ke-76?" kata Hyuuga. "Siapa yang ke-75?" tanya Haruse. "Libelle, kelas 2-1, tetanggaku." Kata Hyuuga. "Kudengar, Athena, teman sebangku Hyuuga, korbannya yang ke-60" kata Ayanami. "Playboy" celetuk Konatsu & Kuroyuri berbarengan. "Kelas kakap" sambung Mikage & Hakuren, seolah menyambung kata-kata Konatsu & Kuroyuri tadi.

"Ini urusanku dengan Kuso Gaki, ne? Jadi, jangan ikut campur!" kata Frau sambil menarik paksa lengan Teito. "Kuso Gaki Janai! Lepas! Aku tidak mau!" kata Teito. "Dengar? Kalau Teito tidak mau, jangan dipaksa! Atau aku harus pakai kekerasan supaya pikiranmu bisa lebih jernih?" ancam Hyuuga dengan tangan terkepal dan lengan panjang kemeja seragamnya yang digulung hingga di atas siku. Entah karena saking kesalnya, kacamata hitam yang dipakai Hyuuga sudah dilepas. Sehingga terlihat sepasang bola mata biru pucat yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya.

Baru saja Hyuuga ingin melayangkan tinjunya, tangannya yang terkepal langsung ditangkis oleh Ayanami. "Nandayo, Aya-tan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Teito begitu saja." Kata Hyuuga dengan nada marah. "Tahan. Biarkan saja mereka. Ini bukan masalahmu,kan?" jawab Ayanami datar. Mendengar nada datar suara Ayanami, Hyuuga pun diam seribu bahasa. Tak mampu melawan ukenya itu.

(**Taman belakang sekolah**)

"Nandayo? Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini?" kata Teito setengah membentak Frau. "A… Aku…." Jawab Frau gugup. "Kau kenapa? Sakit jiwa? Tekanan batin? Stress? Jawab! Nandayo?" kata Teito. Kali ini, Teito benar-benar membentak Frau. Benar-benar habis kesabaran. Siapa yang tidak emosi, kalau ada orang lain yang merusak kebahagiaannya dengan cara menarik paksa dirinya ke suatu tempat bersama orang itu? Dan sekarang, siapa yang tidak tambah marah kalau orang itu tidak segera mengatakan mengapa dia dibawa ke sana dengan jelas? 'Benar-benar tidak habis pikir! Kami-sama, sesial inikah nasibku? Bertemu dengan orang aneh yang terkenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap di sekolahku?' batin Teito.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang! Aku menyukaimu dari awal! Dan aku mau tanya! Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?! Kumohon! Jawab sekarang!" Frau berteriak sambil menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam di tangan Teito sedari tadi. "Gomen ne, Frau. Aku menyukai Hakuren, anak kelas 2-4 itu. Hakuren juga bilang, dia menyukaiku. Dan kami sudah seminggu ini jadian." kata Teito lirih.

Hati Frau sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata itu. Seperti ada belati yang menembus jantungnya. Dan, belati itu bukan hanya satu, tetapi ada banyak. Cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya. Hingga akhirnya, Hyuuga pun datang menjemput Teito untuk pulang.

(**Di dalam mobil Hyuuga**)

"Aniki, benar katamu" kata Teito datar, sehingga Hyuuga nyaris tidak mengenali suara adiknya itu. "Maksudmu? Soal Frau? Ya, kali ini aku memang benar. Lagipula, aku tidak… ah,bukan. Sangat tidak suka jika dia mendekatimu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hakuren? Kalian sudah-" "Ya. Tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sudah sekitar seminggu" kata Teito memotong perkataan Hyuuga. "Ah, kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan Hakuren. Apalagi, Hakuren adalah calon siswa teladan pengganti Castor tahun depan. Selain sikapnya yang sopan dan baik, kudengar, selama ini, dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Jadi, aku menyetujuimu" kata Hyuuga tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada jalan.

(**Di kamar Frau**)

Frau yang kesal langsung melempar tas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam. Tanpa melepas seragamnya, dia langsung menyibak selimut dengan kasar. Lalu, dia mengacak-acak rak bukunya yang berisi majalah-majalah mingguan favoritnya, komik-komik, bahkan buku pelajaran. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, meninju dinding hingga tangannya terasa sakit. Puncaknya, dia melempar ponselnya yang berwarna putih ke lantai hingga casing luarnya terbuka dan baterainya ikut keluar.

Bantal-bantal dan guling sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Dia mematut diri di depan cermin dan menatap bayangan dirinya yang tengah memasang tampang kesal. "Apa salahku, Kami-sama? Oke, mungkin dulu aku memang playboy! Salahkan tou-san yang lebih sibuk pada pekerjaannya dibanding aku! Cukup, Kami-sama. Enam tahun sudah aku mencari pelampiasan dengan memacari 75 perempuan. Mulai dari siswi SMP, SMA, bahkan mahasiswi. Tapi, tak ada yang sanggup memberiku ketenangan! Biarkan aku bersamanya!" teriak Frau sambil menahan tangis. Tidak kuat.

Setelah puas menghancurkan kamar tidurnya sendiri, akhirnya Frau berganti pakaian dan makan siang. Setelah selesai makan siang, Frau merapikan kamarnya kembali. Lalu, dia melajukan mobilnya berkeliling-keliling Distrik 1.

(**Rumah Keluarga Klein**)

"Rapi sekali. Mau ke mana kau? Pergi dengan Hakuren,ya?" goda Hyuuga sambil bersiap-siap pergi untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Teito hanya senyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Mengiyakan kata-kata Hyuuga. "Dia bilang, dia ingin pergi ke toko buku. Ingin mencari novel katanya" kata Teito. "Aniki juga besok akan pergi dengan Aya-tan. Jadi, Tei-chan jaga rumah,ya. Kalau bosan, suruh Hakuren kemari saja" kata Hyuuga. "Grrr…. Aniki!" Teito sangat kesal dipanggil Tei-chan. Hyuuga hanya bisa tertawa dan berlari keluar dari rumah.

(**Bars Bookstore, Mall Barsburg**)

"Ano, Hakuren, sebenarnya kau mau cari novel apa?" tanya Teito. "Novel 'Sacred House'. Aku suka novel-novel misteri. Kau?" kata Hakuren sambil tersenyum. "Terus terang, aku tidak begitu suka novel. Aku suka komik." Kata Teito. "Oh. Kau mau beli komik,tidak? Kalau mau, ambillah. Biar aku yang bayar." Kata Hakuren. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Ada begitu banyak komik di rumahku" Teito menolak tawaran Hakuren tadi dengan halus, bermaksud untuk tidak ingin merepotkan Hakuren.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Frau diam-diam mengawasi mereka. Frau yang hanya memakai jaket putih, kaos tipis berwarna indigo, jeans hitam, dan kacamata putih dengan gagang berwarna biru tua, terkesan agak berbeda. Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat culun. Frau melihat kini Hakuren dan Teito tengah bergandengan tangan memasuki bagian novel. Frau langsung mengikuti cemburu berat melihat Teito dan Hakuren seperti itu. Andai saja, itu dirinya. Bukan Hakuren Oak, adik kelasnya itu. Lalu, dia pura-pura membaca novel berjudul 'When I was meet you' yang termasuk novel roman terlaris saat itu. Tentunya, Frau sudah punya. Sehingga tak heran jika Frau bisa membaca novel itu dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari pengunjung lainnnya.

"Ah, ketemu! Ini novel yang kucari. Ayo kita ke kasir, Teito" ajak Hakuren sambil memegang buku tebal bersampul merah-hitam yang masih baru & dibungkus plastik. Frau yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka langsung ke bagian kasir. Melihat antrian yang panjang di depan kasir, Frau pun memanfaatkannya untuk mencari komik. Lalu, dia pun menyerobot barisan hingga tepat di belakang Hakuren dan Teito yang sebentar lagi dilayani kasir.

"Ini bukunya. Berapa harganya?" kata Frau & Hakuren bersamaan sambil menyerahkan buku masing-masing. Frau pun menoleh ke arah Teito. "Hisashiburi na, Kuso Gaki" kata Frau. Teito langsung meninggalkan kasir toko buku itu dengan wajah muram. Hakuren yang khawatir cepat-cepat menyerahkan buku dan uang pembayaran bukunya itu, lalu menyusul Teito setelah semuanya selesai. Frau pun juga begitu.

"Doushita, Teito?" kata Hakuren dan Frau lagi-lagi bersamaan. "Hakuren, aku mau bicara dengan Frau sebentar" kata Teito. "Doushita, Kuso gaki?" kata Frau. "Kuso gaki janai! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di kehidupanku! Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Pergi sana!" bentak Teito sambil memalingkan muka dan memejamkan matanya. "Kalau itu memang maumu, baiklah" Ucap Frau datar dan dingin, bahkan Teito pun tak bisa mengenali suara Frau itu. "Ayo, Hakuren! Kita pulang" kata Teito sambil menarik tangan Hakuren untuk meninggalkan Frau secepatnya.

(**Barsburg Karaoke**)

Frau sedang galau. Tadi dia menelpon Castor untuk menemaninya. Setelah Castor datang, dia mengajak Castor ke tempat karaoke di dalam Mall Barsburg dan memesan satu ruangan untuk Castor dan dirinya. Setelah masuk, Castor & Frau mulai bernyanyi. Berbeda dengan suara Castor yang cukup merdu, suara Frau bisa dibilang benar-benar hancur. Hanya ada nada yang kelewat rendah & nada yang kelewat fals yang keluar dari mulut Frau saat menyanyikan lagu berjudul Be As One yang dinyanyikan W-Inds, lagu favoritnya. Mungkin dipengaruhi oleh kegalauan hatinya itu.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi selama 2 jam penuh, jam tangan Castor menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Maaf, Frau. Aku harus belajar. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Castor sambil meninggalkan Frau. Frau hanya tersenyum, bermaksud membalas perkataan Castor tadi.

(**Rumah keluarga Klein**)

Hyuuga belum pulang. Teito baru menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Lalu, dia masuk ke ruangan bercat hijau kebiruan. Kamar Hyuuga & Teito. Di pintu kamarnya, ada hiasan pintu bertuliskan 'HyuuTei's Room', singkatan nama Hyuuga & Teito. Teito menyalakan lampu kamar. Lalu, dia menyiapkan buku pelajarannya besok & belajar. Setelah selesai belajar, Teito menelpon ke rumah Konatsu, yang merupakan sepupu Frau. Hendak meminta nomor ponsel Frau.

"Moshi-moshi. Keluarga Warren. Ini siapa,ya?" kata Konatsu. "Ano, Konatsu, ini aku, Teito Boleh tanya nomor ponsel Frau? Aku ada urusan." Jawab Teito pada suara di sebelah sana. "559-49-899-789." Kata Konatsu. "Arigatou, Konatsu" kata Teito. Teito pun menutup teleponnya. Lalu, dia mengetik sebuah SMS pada Frau.

[**To : 559-49-899-789**

Temui aku besok di taman kota jam 4 sore. -Teito- **]**

(**Kamar Frau**)

Untungnya, ponsel Frau tahan banting. Jadi, masih bisa dipakai. Terasa getaran di dalam saku celana Frau. Ada SMS dari Teito. Kenapa Frau bisa tahu? Jauh-jauh hari, Frau meminta nomor ponsel Teito pada Hyuuga. Dibukanya SMS itu. Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Frau saat tahu Teito mengajaknya untuk bertemu besok.

Cepat-cepat Frau kembali ke Mall Barsburg yang buka 24 jam itu. Dia membeli sesuatu untuk besok diberikan pada Teito. Entah rencana apa yang ada di pikiran Frau besok.

(**Kamar Teito**)

Teito galau. Di satu sisi, dia menyukai Frau. Di sisi lain, dia tidak tega melepas Hakuren demi Frau. Saking bingungnya, dia pun merutuk sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu dia menelpon Hakuren. "Moshi-moshi, Hakuren" kata Teito. 'Ne, doushita, Teito?' jawab Hakuren lewat telpon. "Ano, besok aku akan datang ke kelasmu. Ada yang penting." Kata Hakuren. 'Oke. Tidak masalah. Jaa' kata Hakuren sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat mereka itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hyuuga pun masuk kamar. Ya, ini sudah jam 9 lebih 15 menit. Hyuuga melihat Teito belum tidur. "Tei-chan belum tidur? Tidurlah, sudah malam." Kata Hyuuga sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka. Teito hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Hyuuga selesai mandi & memakai baju tidurnya, dia masih melihat Teito belum juga tidur. Lalu dia pun naik ke tempat tidur. "Ada masalah? Cerita saja. Siapa tahu aniki bisa bantu" kata Hyuuga. "Maaf kalau membuat aniki marah. Aniki benci Frau kan?" kata Teito. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak membenci Frau. Tapi, aku tidak rela kalau kau sampai menjadi korbannya. Memang kenapa?" kata Hyuuga. " Apa aniki marah kalau aniki tahu aku suka Frau?" kata Teito. "Teito, aniki sama sekali tidak marah. Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu itu?" kata Hyuuga lembut. "Ya. Besok, aku ada janji dengan Frau di taman kota. Kau sendiri pergi dengan Ayanami-nii, kan?" kata Teito. " Iya. Aku & Aya-tan akan pergi ke taman hiburan besok. Pergilah. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri." Kata Hyuuga. Mereka pun tidur.

(**Kelas 2-4**)

Teito pun memantapkan hatinya untuk ini. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya saat ini. Tapi, daripada menyakiti diri sendiri? Mungkin, inilah jalan yang harus ditempuhnya. Jujur pada Hakuren tentang perasaannya. Selama seminggu ini, mungkin Hakuren adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, mulai hari ini, status Hakuren Oak berganti menjadi 'mantan' kekasihnya. Demi seorang Frau. Itulah cinta.

Dia pun melihat Hakuren tengah membaca novel yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Teito. Kacamata baca bergagang bening dipakainya untuk membantu melihat huruf-huruf yang tercetak kecil di buku itu. Sampai Teito menghampirinya, baru dia menghentikan kegiatan membaca novelnya itu.

"Doushita, Teito? Katanya ada yang penting" kata Hakuren sambil tersenyum pada Teito. "Ano, Hakuren, tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini. Berat rasanya mengatakan hal ini. Aku….. minta….. putus" kata Teito sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah marah Hakuren. "Demo, doushita, Teito?" kata Hakuren lirih. "Aku…. Menyukai….. Frau" jawab Teito.

Bukannya marah, tapi Hakuren tersenyum. Meskipun sangat sakit dalam hatinya. Tapi, lebih baik begitu daripada Teito yang merasakannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menerima ini. Aku tidak membencimu. Walaupun kita sudah putus, kau mau masih tetap dekat denganku, Teito?" kata Hakuren. "Ya. Arigatou, Hakuren. Hontou ni gomenasai" kata Teito sambil tersenyum pada Hakuren. Lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

(**Taman Kota Distrik 1, jam 04.10 sore**)

Sudah berkali-kali Frau melihat arlojinya. Pukul empat sore lebih sepuluh menit. Teito masih juga belum datang. Sebenarnya, ini juga salah Frau. Frau menunggu sudah sejak 40 menit yang lalu, yang artinya, Frau datang ke taman kota setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Akhirnya, setelah 5 menit bersabar menunggu, Teito pun datang. "Heh, kau lama sekali, kuso gaki." Ejek Frau. "Kuso gaki janai. Jadi, Frau, aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin" kata Teito pasrah. "Soal kemarin? Jangan harap, kuso gaki" kata Frau. "Kau masih tersinggung, Frau?" kata Teito lirih. "Maksudmu? Aku belum selesai! Jangan harap aku tidak memaafkanmu, kuso gaki." Kata Frau. Teito sontak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Frau barusan. Lalu, Frau menggenggam tangan Teito. "Teito, kau mau jadian denganku?" kata Frau tulus. Wajah Teito tiba-tiba memerah karena malu. "Iya. Aku mau" kata Teito.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Frau hari ini. Teito menerima cintanya. Mulai saat ini, Frau berjanji berhenti menjadi playboy. Tanpa peringatan, Teito langsung mencium pipi kanan Frau. Frau serasa dapat durian runtuh. Yah, itulah akhir dari semuanya.

**-Omake-**

"Karcisnya 2, ji-san" kata Ayanami sembari menyerahkan uangnya. "Ano, maaf. Karcis terusannya sudah habis. Karena hari ini akhir pekan, jadi karcis yang kami siapkan sudah habis. Hontou ni gomenasai." Kata penjual karcis di taman hiburan Ruko-Ruko Park, satu-satunya taman hiburan di Distrik 1, tempat Hyuuga dan Ayanami akan berkencan.

"Ne, Aya-tan, kita ke taman kota saja,ya? Katanya ada Frau & Tei-chan di sana" kata Hyuuga. Ayanami tidak menjawab. Tapi, Ayanami langsung pergi bersama Hyuuga ke tempat parkir. Segera melajukan mobilnya ke taman kota.

Sesampainya di sana, mulut Hyuuga terbuka lebar tanda terkejut. Mata birunya pun terbelalak lebar di balik kacamata hitamnya. Dia melihat Teito yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Frau sambil memejamkan matanya. Juga Frau yang membelai rambut Teito. "Aya-tan, lihat." Kata Hyuuga menunjuk Frau & Teito yang sedang bermesraan di salah satu bangku taman kota. "Biarkan saja. Ayo kita beli sandwich. Di sana ada truk penjual sandwich." Kata Ayanami sambil menarik lengan Hyuuga menuju truk penjual sandwich.

**-OWARI a.k.a Hiatus-**


End file.
